Sei Kyou
"I only believe in lust for power. The discgraceful greed of all men. I do as I want using that." Sei Kyō (せいきょう) is Ei Sei's half brother and his mother was a Princess. Appearance Dressed in clothing befitting of royalty Personality This young prince is extremely cruel and ruthless in completing his goals. He thinks that people who are not royal have lower blood and are thus worthless; therefore, he was extremely angry that Ei Sei became king when his mother did not have any blood connection to the throne. History In the first episode is a scene where he is serounded with dead people while he is holding a sword. We don't know he killed them himself or ordered someone to do it. Somewhere before the start of the series he made Rankai his slave. By torturing him, he made a monster of him. He makes people do his bidding, because he thinks a king is allowed to do wathever he wants and thread people how he wants. And is seen that people actually did what he wants. For example there was a bridge less than 20m away and he want that the people following him make a bridge for him. They do this by standing in the water and bow forward. After this the people where told that Ei Sei would be king. As soon if they knew this, they abandoned Sei Kyō. After witnessing Ei Sei would take the trone, he created a deephatred towards him and wants to kill him ever since. Story Sei Kyō has teamed up with Ketsu Shi, a powerful minister at the Royal Palace to take the throne from his half brother. In fact, it seems that Sei Kyō's goal is more to see his brother dead than to get control of the throne. He was imprisoned in a palace for three years after his defeat. He agrees to assist Ei Sei in defeating Ryo Fui, in exchange for his freedom and all his retainers who have been confined with him. He tells Ei Sei that the thought of a mongrel like him on the throne makes him sick to the stomach. But the thought of a filthy commoner like Ryo Fui in power of the court is even harder to swallow. After that Ei Sei's faction began to rapidly grow, because the men who were released were distant relatives of the royal family. Every single one of them were powerful men who hold great influence in their own right. According to Shō Bun Kun, if you look at it from another angle, Sei Kyō is gaining power too. Then Ei Sei informed everyone that they had ten days to scout as many people as possible. So they could appoint Shō Bun Kun Chancellor of the Left. Abilities It is unknown whether Sei Kyō has any fighting skills himself, but he does have a giant servant/bodyguard with super strength named Rankai who follows him around. However, after El Sei took back the throne, it seems Rankai left to live with the Mountain People. Trivia Sei Kyō hates Ei Sei for taking the throne away, but part of his desire to see the latter killed might be due to the fact that his mother fell sick and died not soon after Ei Sei's mother became the king's consort. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Politicians Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Sword Users Category:Seikyō faction Category:Royal Palace Category:Kings